Even If I Can't See Your Face
by Serene-Moon-Princess
Summary: After Link is injured in battle Zelda must make a decision. She can either go into the past to change the future, or watch Link suffer, possibly to his death. In order to change the future Zelda must never meet Link...A decision she is unsure she can make
1. Thoughts of You

**A/N: I've had this idea for awhile now, along with many others, and I finally got to typing this one up after a very slow writing process. I've been working on She Plays a Broken Lyre, which I'm about finished with, so I took some time to get the first chapter up of this! Well, I'll let you get on to the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Link, or any other Zelda characters. I do own a few video games though ;) .**

**Even If I Can't See Your Face**

**Chapter 1: Thoughts of You**

I was woken from my nightmare filled sleep by the sounds of urgent voices shouting outside of my room. It was early in the morning; I knew because outside my window I could see the slightest peach-colored light rising over the snowcapped mountains. For people to be up at this time of the morning usually meant something bad had happened. In fact, just a month ago, a man tried to break into the castle! Unfortunately for him, he broke into Link's room. After that, the man seemed to be deathly afraid of Link.

Link…

My father recently took him into the castle to live. He felt obliged to allow Link to stay here since he's done so much for our kingdom. I, of course, was elated by the news, and Link also seemed to be rather pleased by the jovial turn of events. Father didn't know it, but Link and I had been in a relationship for quite some time before his staying. This relationship of ours was, of course, hidden to everyone, and we pretended to be only friends. It's been going smoothly, especially since Link is near all the time, but there's a majority of my time that I spend trying to prevent myself from saying anything that would pinpoint any signs of us having a relationship. There's also a lot of…well…sexual tension, I guess you could say, between the two of us. Being so close, but unable to do anything is a bit daunting at times. Although, Link has been absent for the past two weeks, so the tension had lessened. Now, though, it's been replaced by constant worry. I hadn't heard much about what Father told Link to do, but I had picked up that something was happening with the Gorons. What little bit Father told me was that some monster of some sort was eating a certain type of rock that served as the Gorons' food source. So the Gorons asked Link to help them, and now here we are.

I was left alone for another dark night full of terror filled dreams. Sleep was scarce because I spent most of my nights thrashing about in my half-asleep state. If only I knew that Link was safe I could rest. It was just not knowing where Link was, or how he was doing that plagued my mind.

Suddenly, there was another shout from outside my room, and then heavy footsteps running quickly past my door. As the sounds began to fade, it was replaced by a very soft rumbling sound that came from beside me. I sat up and peered through the darkness. With my hands I shakily patted around my bed, trying to find what was causing the noise. My fingers brushed up against something warm and fuzzy and I gasped, bringing my hand back quickly. Even though I was slightly startled by what I thought may have been some small monster, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was only my little kitten, Serenity, who was sound asleep. The blob of snow white fur continued to sleep like a rock. Link had given her to me for my birthday, and since then I've teased him that he got me a broken present. Serenity slept a lot. On top of that, she could sleep through almost anything, (which I envied her for). Every time I looked at her, I was reminded of Link because he also slept soundly as she did.

My memories of Link were interrupted as the door to my room burst open and Impa popped her head in. She held a lantern in her hand, the flames illuminated her face with an orange glow. Impa, who loved Link to pieces had, somehow, found out that Link and I were together a couple weeks ago. She always found out about things I wanted kept secret, but even so, she was like a mother to me. My own mother had died when I was five, and Impa had been there then and had been able to console me. Father never remarried, so Impa was the only person that served as my female role model. She helped through my teen years to cope with the growing experiences, and also trained me in the way of a Sheikah.

"Link's been injured!" Impa exclaimed frantically. Her face was filled with worry. "A guard recently told me that he's not in good condition. Please stay here until things settle down." Impa then quickly fled back into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

For a few moments I just sat, wrapped I my silky sheets, but then Impa's words seemed to hit me hard. Link was injured, and Impa expected me to stay here until things settled down?

Yeah right.

There was no way I was going to sit here while I didn't know what was happening to Link. I immediately jumped from my bed and rushed towards the door. Everyone was so busy that they didn't even notice that I was out of my room. Guards and nurses rushed passed me, some absently greeting me, but no one asked me to return to my room. If everyone was this worried, then I could only imagine what had happened to Link. My mind began to explode with worries. I quickened my steps, wanting to reach Link as quickly as possible. Maybe Link was dying. What if he was suffering a long, painful death? I didn't want to imagine him in any pain, but my thoughts were overwhelming. My own heart felt pained by the thought of Link suffering.

Suddenly, I was pushed, and I lost my balance. I looked around my surroundings to find that I was outside of the infirmary. A doctor had passed by me and bumped into me which had brought me out of my worries. There seemed to be many doctors and nurses coming in and out of the room, each as hurried as the last. When the flow of medical professionals slowed, I carelessly entered the infirmary without checking who was in there first. Of course Impa and my father were both standing square in the middle of the room. Impa saw me immediately.

"Zelda, I told you not to leave your room," Impa scolded me. She then whispered soft enough so that my father couldn't hear, "Link isn't in good enough shape for you to see anyway."

My father, who stood beside Impa, looked at her quizzically, but then let it pass. "You should have listened to Impa, Zelda. Now isn't a good time for you to be nosing around the castle," Father said, giving me 'the look'.

"I'm sorry, Father, Impa, but I need to talk to Link," I casually said. The two gave me unbelieving looks, so I decided to add a little more to my story. "I'm going to tell him that I'll take Navi off of his hands. You know, she's pretty talkative, so I thought taking her with me would give him some quiet."

Everyone could understand that, although it was a lie. Father gave me an approving nod along with a motion to go ahead, but Impa eyed me suspiciously. She could see right through me. I trusted that she wouldn't tell Father anyway, so it didn't bother me and I scurried over to where a majority of the doctors were standing.

As I came over, the doctors glared at me, and I could tell they really didn't want me there. They really couldn't kick me out since I was the Princess of Hyrule, (which sometimes has its positives), and I was going to talk to Link even if the doctors didn't like it. Now, if Link was dying, I would tell him that I love him and get out of the way so the doctors could work on saving him. I was really hoping that he wasn't dying because I wouldn't be able to stand that.

"Excuse me, Doctor, if I could, I would like a word with Link," I said, looking over to Link's bed. I couldn't see him because nurses were hovering over his bed.

The doctor I spoke to wrote something down on a clipboard, and then looked up at me. "You need to be quick," the doctor mumbled, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. He called the other doctors away from Link and left us alone. I slowly made my way towards Link. It was almost a scary feeling as I walked nearer to Link. Before I actually spoke to Link, I closed the curtain that went around Link's bed and finally went to speak to him. I leaned over his bed, and his cerulean blue eyes stared right back into mine. One of his eyes was bruised and slightly swollen. His tunic was off and I could see his tanned bare chest. The skin around his rib cage was purple and blue; I guessed that he had a couple of broken ribs. His left arm-his sword arm-was burnt and blisters were beginning to form on his perfect skin. I imagined his legs weren't in the best of shape either, but I couldn't tell because he had a blanket covering from his waistline down.

Link looked like he would be absolutely miserable, but when I looked down at him, he smiled in spite of it all. That's what I love about Link. How he can always be so positive. Even though he was so optimistic, he had to be suffering. I couldn't even imagine the pain he had to be going through.

"Are you hurting, Link?" I asked, sitting down in a wooden chair beside his bed. I took one of his calloused hands in my own to try and comfort him.

It took a few seconds for Link to get the energy to speak, but he finally managed. "It's definitely…not good," he managed to spit out. His words were a raspy whisper. He sounded terrible. I wished he had never had to suffer through all of this.

My last thought made something click in my mind. I could prevent this from happening. I could prevent Link from gathering the spiritual stones, the medallions, and even prevent him from fighting Ganondorf. The only problem would be the cost of it all. It wouldn't cast rupees, it wouldn't literally cost my life or his. I would have to pay the price of never meeting Link; I would never be able to look into his eyes and hear him say, "I love you." It was a price that I wasn't sure that I wanted to make, but if it helped Link…then maybe it would be worth it.

Link seemed to notice that I was thinking hard about something, because I felt his hand tighten around mine. "What's wrong?" he asked. There was another trait that I loved abut Link. He was constantly caring.

As he looked me in the eyes I couldn't bear to tell him what I was thinking…plotting. "I'm just worried about you, Link," I whispered. My thoughts began to go ramped once again. How was I going to make this work? I only knew the gist of my plan. I was going to go into the past and prevent Link from ever meeting me. But what would I say?

Once again my thoughts were interrupted by Link asking me what was wrong. "I know you're hiding something form me. If you want to say something, say it!" Link looked at me one last time before turning his head away. He was getting aggravated, I could tell, and I couldn't blame him.

I stood from the chair and walked over to where Link's head was facing. "Link, I love you so much," I began with tears forming in my eyes. Link was probably guessing that I was going to break up with him, which in a sense, I was. Before finishing my sentence I dipped my head down and kissed Link on his wonderfully soft lips. "I'm going to prevent us from ever meeting. That way, you'll never go through all of this," I finished, taking a step away from him.

Link's jaw dropped, "What?" He asked like he didn't understand what I had said.

I turned myself away from him and exited through the curtain around Link's bed. I didn't want to see the hurt in Link's eyes. Doing this would be better for him, right? Even through the hurt, at least Link would be free from all that I had put him through.

As I passed by Impa and my father, I faked an overly happy smile. Father smiled back, clueless to my hurt, but Impa looked at me in question. I just waved and walked quickly through the doors of the infirmary. Outside, in the hall, I ran as fast as I could towards my room. Tears began to run down my face, and I began to ask myself what I was thinking. I knew it was for Link's benefit, but I loved him so much.

And it hurt.

It hurt just thinking about what I was about to do. I didn't have to do this, but Link looked so miserable. He probably wished he hadn't met me anyway. If this worked, maybe Link would be happier. Maybe he didn't even love me. That thought hurt too. There was just that possibility that Link just pretended to love me so that he could gossip that he was with the Princess of Hyrule. There were so many normal girls that Link could really love. I was only one out of millions.

I found myself at my bedroom door. No one was around, and I just couldn't get myself to open the wooden barrier. Instead, I cried at my door, hitting it with my palms as I fell onto it. There were so many memories of Link that I didn't want to forget. How he used to sneak into my room just to see me. When he gave me our first kiss. How he gave me Serenity. Memories that would be another serious cost of my insane plan.

I slid down my door and to my knees crying. My hand slowly inched its way to the golden doorknob of the mahogany bedroom door, and it finally grasped the cool round knob. I turned it slowly, and the door creaked as it opened. In the darkness of my room, I heard Serenity meow as she ran towards me and began to rub her head against my dress. I picked her up softly, and then numbly entered my room.

Out of my window the orange sun was beginning to peak over the mountains in the distance. It illuminated my room slightly, but I still couldn't see well. Serenity impatiently wriggled out of my arms, and I began to fall apart once more. It took me awhile to get a hold of myself, but even then, I was sniffling, the aftermath of hard crying. My sniffles were loud and hard to hide, but I forced myself to hold my breath when I heard a knock at my door.

"Who's there?" I choked out. I realized then what I had come to my room for, and I rushed over to a chest that sat on the foot of my bed. It was engraved with the symbol of the triforce and was made of dark wood. I opened the musty chest before the person on the other side of my door replied to my question.

"Zelda, it's me…" Link's voice hoarsely coughed out. I saw my door begin to open and light from the hallway spilled into my room. Then Link entered, using the door to balance himself. From the little light in my room I could tell Link was pale. I could hear him breathing heavily form the short trip to my room.

Before Link spoke to me again, I squinted in the darkness and began searching through the chest for the sapphire blue lyre Impa had given me for easy transportation after I had finished my Sheikah training. My finger brushed a string and it rang lightly for a few seconds.

"What are you doing, Zelda?" Link asked, taking a few wobbly steps towards me. I quickly grabbed my lyre and turned away from Link. I knew that if I looked at him I wouldn't be able to go on. Link would capture me in his warmth, and I wouldn't be able to leave his side.

Suddenly, I felt Link's hands fall on my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Link," I stopped to hold my breath so I wouldn't sniffle, but I ended up shuddering instead, "I have to do this for you." My body was beginning to shake, not form cold, but nervousness. Then I felt Link's warm muscular arms wrap around my waist.

"Zelda, please, this is foolish. I want to be with you no matter what," Link whispered, resting his lips in the crook of my neck. He made a trail of kisses up my neck, and stopped when he reached my cheek. His legs were beginning to shake from weakness and I felt him wobble behind me so I turned towards him and helped lead him to my bed.

"I'm sorry, Link, that's the problem, you would do anything for me, and it only causes you to get hurt," I whispered, still avoiding eye contact with him. I took a step away from him and held my lyre up. Impa had taught me Time's Melody, an extremely secret song that only a few people in all of Hyrule knew. The song allowed you, depending on which way you played the notes, to go forward or backward in time. It was actually a taboo to play the song unless there was a dire enough situation for it to be used in. I decided that my situation was dire enough, so I began to play the song backward

"Wait!' Link yelled at me. He grabbed me by the elbow and brought me down towards my bed where he was sitting. I tried to look away from him, but he moved my head so that I was looking him straight in the eye. "Zelda, please…" His head began to descend towards mine, and I couldn't conceal the tears that began to fall down my cheeks. If I changed out past I would miss out on these moments: these sweet kisses.

I felt Link's lips fall onto my own and it reminded me of how much I wanted to stay with him forever, but before I had a chance to return the kiss, I heard my father's voice.

"Zelda," Father said, opening my door, "Navi was never with Link." I watched my father out of the corner of my eye as he talked idly and I knew I needed to move, but it was like I was frozen still. It was like everything was in slow motion except my father. He turned towards Link and I, still talking.

"Have you seen Link? The doctors couldn't find him after you talked-" My father's sentence was cut off when his eyes fell upon Link and I. His mouth fell open in shock and I felt myself push away from Link. I could tell Father was about to say something, but I didn't listen. Instead, I fell to my knees and finished playing Time's Melody. As my transportation began to take place I felt my body become cold. I could no longer feel anything. And then everything went white. I lost sense of direction, time, and touch.

It wasn't long, though, before my senses returned to me and I could see my surroundings. There were people everywhere, and stands were selling fruits, jewels, meats, and all sorts of miscellaneous items. I saw a large fountain spraying water up into the air and it fell gracefully back into the pool below it. It wasn't until I looked up and saw the Hyrule Castle looming in the distance that I realized where I actually was.

I was standing in the center of Hyrule Market.

**Ahhh, 3421 words later, and the first chapter is finished! I ask that you please review so that I can tell if I should put another chapter up or not. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I would love to write more for anyone who enjoyed this!**

**Serene-Moon-Princess**


	2. What Have I Done?

**A/N: Sorry that it took me about a month or so to get this chapter up, but I was suffering from some major writer's block during parts of this chapter. It got better now, and I'm excited about the upcoming chapters! There's one character in this story that I based on one of my best friends because I told her I would dedicate a character to her. And for LxZ this explains Link's injuries. So, with that said and done, enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: What Have I Done?  
****Link's POV**

I wasn't really sure what I had done to cause such a change in Zelda's feelings towards me. Really, I was still in too much of a shock to think about it. My mind kept flashing back to what Zelda had said. Her words plagued my mind like a broken record, and with each time I heard the accursed words, my heart only began to ache. I had really thought that Zelda and I would someday end up together; that we would face the consequences and hurdle over obstacles that came in our way. She was the only person I had ever loved, and here she was, somehow on an adventure to change our pasts so that we would never meet each other. I didn't want this; I never asked for it, so why did it happen?

My eyes numbly stared up at the only other person in the room - the King. Fear raced into my mind. He had seen Zelda and I kissing rather…passionately. How was I supposed to explain that to the King of Hyrule? I couldn't just tell him, 'Well, Sire, I'm in love with your daughter, and we've been seeing each other for awhile now. She ran away to change our past. I hope you don't mind.' Yeah, that would go over well. I'd probably be banned from Hyrule forever.

The King turned to me, anger and confusion in his green eyes. "What had just happened here?" he asked, staring me down like I was some type of criminal. His face was flushed, and I thought he was going to strangle me. Of course if I had a teenage daughter, who was also the Princess of Hyrule, and I caught her kissing a man who wasn't a suitor, I'd probably be angry too. My daughter would have been going against me, and would have ruined my trust with her.

I looked up at the King and tried to focus on him, but it was hard when there was double of everything. Then, the words I told myself that I shouldn't say, I said. "Well, Sire, from what I understand, the Princess left to change our past so that we would never meet." I mentally slapped myself in the face. Great, this was turning out to be such a wonderful conversation. Why wouldn't my mouth just say a lie?

"And why is Zelda so concerned about you becoming acquaintances?" the King questioned further.

Once again, I told the truth, "Zelda and I have fallen in love. She didn't want to see me in harms way any longer, and that's why she left."

The King began to pace back and forth in front of me, and as if he were a pendulum or a watch trying to hypnotize me, I began to feel my eyelids get heavier and my head get foggy. I felt myself doze off, but I snapped my head back up and tried to stay awake.

"Impa, we have a problem!" the king yelled, causing me to jump slightly.

Just then Impa entered into the room. "I overheard, your Majesty," she said giving me 'the look', "I can't do anything about it either. Only one person is allowed to travel to the past. Time's Melody only allows one person to use it at a time, so I can't use the song to retrieve the princess before she does something stupid."

What do you presume we should do about this unapproved love between Link and Zelda? It seems unacceptable to me. I only knighted Link as the Hero of Time. I never gave him permission to be a suitor to Zelda," the King set forth.

"Like you wouldn't allow him to be? He's Hyrule's hero for goddesses' sake!"

"It's just that they were hiding this behind my back. I don't find it very responsible."

I watched as Impa and the King bickered back and forth. It probably would have been slightly humorous if I hadn't felt so tired. My eyelids were just…so…heavy…. I felt my eyes close and I began to fall forward, off of Zelda's bed. My body hit the floor, but I didn't stir. I felt too tired and weak to get up. The last thing I heard was the king yelling for medical assistance.

As I slept I felt myself slip into a dream. Everything seemed real, like I was awake again. In my dream I was standing before the King in the highly decorated throne room. The King, Adrian, sat before me.

"Link," King Adrian greeted me, "our friends, the Gorons, are in great peril. They have sent a letter requesting your help. A monster is eating their main food source and if he isn't stopped soon, the Goron people will starve and their unique race will die out."

Suddenly, I remembered. This was exactly what had happened when I left to help the Gorons two weeks ago. The King had called me from my chambers, told me of the Gorons' dilemma, and I eagerly accepted because I, besides being the hero of time, was a nice guy. Then, as it had happened in real life, I left the castle and headed to the bazaar where I bought supplies. After that I left Hyrule and made my journey to Death Mountain on Epona.

Everything in my dream was exactly like it had been. Every detail was perfect. In Kakariko Village the cucco lady waved at me as I walked by her, the carpenters greeted me happily. I continued on and up Death Mountain trail and to Goron City. At one time I was almost ran over by Link, Darunia's son.

My dream seemed to fast forward past the Gorons informing me of where to go. It fast forwarded through the long, boring, four day trip to the destination they had sent me to. Actually, my dream left out most of the three days that it took me to get through the dungeon and to the boss room. It slowed to normal speed and I was left staring up at the back of a large dragon-like creature, consisting of most rock like material all over his scaly skin. The dragon had large spines that ran down its back and to the tip of its tail. A large ball of spikes was attached to its tail and it had extremely long, sharp claws.

Since this beast was only slightly intimidating, I took immediate action.

I stood as still as I possibly could and drew no attention to myself. I waited for the monster to spot me, rather than I disturbing him to get his attention. And so, for 10 minutes, I stood as still as a statue, and the monster didn't so much as look my way. Slowly, I inched my way towards the direction the dragon was facing, only to find that he was eating this bright orange rock. Even though I was standing plain as day in front of the dragon, he still took no notice of me. Finally, I decided it was time to be brave and do something.

I grabbed a small pebble from the ground and threw it at the dragon's foot. When I got no response, I reached for a larger rock. Suddenly, the beast let out a terrifying growl. I looked at the rock in my hand to find that it was the bright orange rock that the monster had been eating.

Uh-oh.

Stealing from a dragon that's ten times you size isn't a good idea, no matter how strong you are, or for that matter, how strong you really are.

Out of the blue the monster balled one claw up into a fist and swung at me, hitting me directly in the rib cage. As you could've guessed I was sent flying. I definitely heard bones crunch. Even though all of this was a dream, I could feel the pain sear through me in my sleep. All I wanted was to wake up. I had already gone through this once, I didn't want to do it again.

Apparently my mind and body thought different and I continued to sleep. My dream continued on as I stood, holding my ribs tenderly. The dragon stared down at me with pure malice in its eyes. I drew my sword from its sheath. The dragon began to inhale and I knew that could only mean one thing…it could breath fire.

And so, the dragon exhaled a spiraling stream of fire at me. Like an intelligent person I dodged the fire by running to my right. Like an idiot, I thrust my sword out toward the fire. I'm not quite sure what I had been thinking at that exact moment. Maybe I thought, for some odd reason, that the Master Sword would deflect the fire, or maybe I just wanted my arm to be turned into a deep fried shish kebab. Anyway, my stupidity left me with the whole left side of my body burning and blistering, and that hurt. I fell weakly to my knees, my body burning unbearably. The dragon could smash me at any moment, and I was afraid that this would be the end of my life.

Then I heard a sound that I thought I would never be grateful to hear.

"Hey, listen!" Navi's high-pitched voice yelled. She had been sound asleep, nestled away in the brim of my green hat, and by the grace of the goddesses she finally was awake.

"Link, the weakest on this enemy is inside his stomach. Your bombs would do the job, you just have to get them there." I watched as the, sometimes helpful, orb of light flew up to the dragon's mouth, narrowly dodging every snap the dragon made with its sharp teeth.

I exhaled a sigh of relief. Navi sure made this easier than I thought it'd be.

Even though my legs were weak and shaking, I stood slowly. My breaths were quick and shallow, but I was somehow able to dodge another fiery blast without burning myself. Before the dragon was able to get himself back together, I grasped onto my bow and loaded it with an arrow. I quickly tied a bomb to the arrow head and then lit the cord. I finished just in time because the dragon was just beginning to inhale. My shaking hands somehow managed to steady themselves as I aimed my bow towards the mouth of the dragon. Right at the last possible moment, I was able to release the bomb arrow. It flew through the air, a trail of orange sparks following after, and then it flew straight into the dragon's mouth. The beast sputtered as it swallowed down the foreign object. I waited in silence as the dragon squirmed, holding its stomach in its claws.

Then, all of a sudden, the dragon's stomach expanded. It fell face forward onto the rocky ground below with a loud thud. I heard it exhale one last time; its final, dying breath. Navi flew around me, cheering happily and giving me praise for a job well done. I, on the other hand, was tired. My body was too weak to move. Everything felt heavy, as if a great force was pushing my limbs down, making my body unable to move. I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it back out of the dungeon, so I just fell to my knees, and then to my stomach.

"Navi, I'm not going to make it," I murmured weakly before falling asleep.

My body jolted awake from my dreaming state and I looked around the room frantically trying to figure out if I was in reality or if I was still lingering in the remnants of my dream. A nurse leaned over me and peered into my eyes. Sweat dripped down my forehead and I noted my death grip on the bed sheets over me.

"Are you alright, Sir Link?" the nurse asked in a small, but pleasant voice. "May I get you something?"

I watched as the nurse dabbed my forehead with a cloth. My mouth felt extremely dry and I wasn't sure if any sound would come out when I spoke. "Actually, a glass of water would be nice," I whispered hoarsely.

The nurse nodded and exited from my bedside. I then slowly sat up and looked around the small bed room that I was in. No one else was in my room. It was empty, leaving a melancholy feeling to fill the space. Before Zelda had decided to go off on her adventure, she used to always sit at my side and comfort me after I retuned weary from my battles. Not any longer though. She wasn't even in the same decade as I. All I wanted was to see her. I wanted to feel her soft lips against my own. I wanted the warmth of her body against mine when we embraced. My wished couldn't be fulfilled. Zelda wasn't coming back until she changed out past.

A life without Zelda was no life to live.

I felt my heart throb inside my chest and I began to break down. My head fell into my hands as I began to sob weakly. The sobs that I cried were long and hard causing my chest to heave up and down. My lungs felt like they would explode, but I only continued to wallow in my sorrows.

What had I done to make my goddess leave me? It was the only thought running through my mind. I was completely lost without Zelda. I needed her more that anything else in the world.

"Excuse me," a soft voice whispered. "I was told to fetch you a glass of water. Should I come back later?"

I tried to calm my sobs, but they only seemed to get worse. Instead of speaking I shook my head then hung it down, my hair falling around my cheeks. I attempted to sooth myself by coming my hands through my hair, but I still had no results.

Suddenly, a slender arm wrapped around my shoulders and I flinched softly. I opened my swollen eyes to see a nurse whose arm was around me. In one hand she held a glass of water and her other hand rubbed my shoulder soothingly. Her dark brown wavy hair rested on her shoulders and her hazel eyes seemed to have a kind, gentle touch to them.

"I I were Zelda, I would never have left you," the nurse whispered, her eyes staring into my own.

My sobbing had eased slowly to normal, easy crying. I didn't really want this woman's sympathy. In my eyes, she didn't understand anything. Although, for some reason, I was slightly calmed by her presence.

The nurse looked at my face to see if she could continued and she did. "I heard it through some nurses…about you two…And, well, I knew this wouldn't really be the best time, but…" The girl seemed extremely nervous. She fiddled with her hands in her lap constantly and when she spoke she stuttered and sputtered and left long pauses in between words. "Oh, I'm Riana by the way."

If I had the will and I didn't fear of embarrassing the poor girl, I would have laughed. Her constant changing of subject amused me slightly. As I began to open my mouth to speak, Riana placed one finger over my lips.

"Link," she whispered. "I love you."

My mouth would've fallen open in shock, but Riana's lips came crashing down onto my own. I squirmed under the kiss, but didn't push her away. She parted from the kiss and stared at my eyes that were now brimming with tears. For goddesses' sake, I was already emotionally unrest, why'd this girl have to do this to me?

I said the only thing I really knew how to say at that moment.

"I love Zelda," I shakily mumbled, my lips quivering slightly.

Riana stood from the bed and grabbed the glass of water. "I know," she said, not the least bit hurt. "Here's your water." She handed me the glass, smiling, and walked from the room.

I dumbfoundedly watched as she left, still unsure of what had just happened.

Oh, goddesses, I wish Zelda was back.

**A/N: The second chapter! Woohoo, how'd you like it? I've put in the twist, and it only gets better, because I have the most awesome plan for the future chapters. XD Muwahahahaha, and for my friend, I'm pretty sure she knows the character I made for her. Oh, and Riana isn't just a one hit wonder. She'll be in more chapters! ;)**

**Well, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out much quicker. Until then, Voy a ir. Yeah, that means I'm gonna go in Spanish…So, I hope to hear from you!**

**Adios : )**


	3. Finding Myself

**A/N: Sorry for another long wait. I've been really busy lately with finals, trips, etc. , but school ended Thursday, and chapters should be coming out much quicker; possibly once a week at least. Well enjoy the chapter :D I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 3: Finding Myself**

**Zelda's POV**

It had been a day since I arrived in the past. I awoke early this morning in order to make some type of plan as to what I would do, but ended up empty-handed. Instead, I decided that I would just do what ever came up in my mind first. All I had thought of was that I needed to find, either myself, or Link. I would be easy to find, but Link could possibly be extremely hard to find. Of course, Link was a peculiar child. He always wore his green tunic and Navi followed him around everywhere. Someone had to have at least seen him running around.

A thought suddenly hit me. The owner of the inn that I was staying in had a daughter. I had seen her skipping around her father as she sang. She looked to be around Link's age in this time, so I could always ask her if she had seen him before I left. I transformed into Sheik before I left my room, changing my facial shape and the complete form of my body. With my disguise I made my way towards the inn's small lobby.

A few people were talking idly in the lobby, and amongst them all was the little girl, chasing around a small cucco like she usually did. Her father, the innkeeper, sat at the front reception desk and watched his daughter with a smile on his rugged face. I neared him, pulling a couple of red rupees from my pocket as I did so.

"How was your stay, Sir," the innkeeper greeted me. I placed my rupees before the man, silently. His eyes peaked from under his bushy eyebrows as he looked up at me. He casually took my rupees in his large hairy hands and placed them in a safe below his desk.

"It was wonderful," I finally replied. My voice was slightly muffled by my mask that covered my face. "Although, it would be great if I could ask you and your daughter a question."

The man had a look of question in his eyes, but called for his small daughter anyway. The young girl skipped towards her father with a smile on her petite face. Her cucco followed her and clucked softly as it waddled slowly after her.

I crouched down to the girl's eye level. "Hello, young lady," I said smiling.

The little girl giggled softly and replied sheepishly, "Hello, young man." Her freckle specked cheeks were tinted slightly pink from embarrassment.

"I have a question for you and your dad. Have you seen a little boy all dressed in green? He has a gat and a small blue fairy that follows him around."

The girl put her index finger on her chin as if she was pondering the question deeply. Her head full of brown curls bounced slightly as her head cocked to the side. She smiled happily before replying, "I saw him yesterday! He said he needed to see the princess! He left though, and said he would be back later."

The innkeeper, on the other hand, wasn't as helpful. He shook his head when I looked up at him for information.

"Well, if you see him, be nice to him. He's fighting to save Hyrule, and all the people like you," I said, winking at the little girl. "His name is Link, and he's been blessed by the goddesses with a wonderful destiny."

I watched as the little girl's hazel eyes sparkled in awe. I could tell that I had left an impression on her, and I prayed that something had changed, even if it was something small. Link could end up dating this girl at least. Maybe they'd meet up and be a good couple. They could even possibly get married, have children; have a normal life. That was something Link could never have with me. With me all of Hyrule was balancing on his shoulders. There were all sorts of rules for a monarchy-stupid rules that were absolutely useless. Your freedom was restricted, and if you made one small mistake you could be sure to know that every single person in Hyrule would ridicule you. I was born into this hell; Link had a choice.

My heart ached. No longer would I give him the chance to even make that choice. Though I loved him more than anything else, I was pushing myself away. I couldn't blame Link if he wanted a different life anyway. Never in a million years would I chose this life that you couldn't actually live. Everyone else wanted to make the decisions for you. I made my way out of the inn slowly, my thoughts once again centered on my one and only love.

Outside, I could feel the heat of the sun beaming down my covered face and shoulder. I looked around the large market place where I had arrived a day earlier with a sigh. The sun glistened off of the crystal clear water spraying from the fountain. As I walked past, I could feel a cool mist hit my nose and forehead. The serene blue sky almost caused me to forget my problems, but when I looked into the distance and saw the castle, everything came hurdling back onto me.

Since Link was probably venturing though the vast lands of Hyrule, I decided to find myself first. I would be dillydallying around the castle, either in the courtyard, or in my own room where I spend most of my secluded childhood of etiquette and suitors. I would be easy to find; the hardest part would be getting past the guards, and that would be a piece of cake for a Sheikah warrior.

I made my way toward the castle, ignoring the strange stares I received. My odd character had to stick out, and the fact that I was going to the castle probably made them slightly anxious. Why should they care what I was doing anyway? They needed to keep their nose in their own business. I wasn't bothering them.

They were stupid, annoying people.

No one stopped me when I walked past the two guards beside the entrance to the castle trail, although they were still staring at me like I was some sort of criminal. It was exactly like the guards-and the people-not to care. They were always lazy; but I had known that since I was just a young child. Link had told me once that he had even bribed the guard at the front gate with rupees. Getting in would be rather easy if it were true, which I was sure Link hadn't been lying.

The first guard I came upon was the one set at the entrance gate to the castle trail. I spotted him quickly and easily. Before he spotted me, I leaped to the ledge at my right side. Curly green vines climbed up the side of the ledge at one point on the wall, and I mentally noted them to myself before dashing towards the flat, top of the gate and cut onto the middle of the castle trail. Guards stood about everywhere that a tree sat, lazily lounging in the cool shade that hid them from the scorching sun that pelted down on my own back. To my left I saw an open path that led straight to the mote. I ran quickly ad silently through the path, jumped on top of another ledge, and suddenly stopped. Right in front of me was a guard that I hadn't seen before I had jumped. His back was turned to me, but I was almost standing on top of him. I tried to make my breathing silent, but after running and stopping so abruptly, it was hard to get my breaths under control. Sweat was dripping down my forehead and onto the tip of my nose where I could feel it getting dangerously close to falling onto the guard before me. My heart skipped a beat as the guard went to look over his shoulder. I was able to dodge his inquisitive look and had been able to sprint to the mote before he saw me.

A breather was what I wanted, but I knew that I didn't have the time so I continued around the mot. I once again found myself beside another guard, holding my breath in hopes that he didn't see me. When he looked towards me I narrowly avoided being caught by jumping over the mote's edge and holding on to the concrete with two fingers,. My legs dangled in the water, and somehow I hadn't made a sound when my feet hit the cool water. I heard the guard mumble something and then his metal armor clanged together as he moved back to position.

Too quickly I began to breath a sigh of relief, and I felt my fingers slip as I fell into the water. Really, I probably would have ended up in the water anyway; where else could I have gone? Still, it was a shock and water pushed itself into my nose and mouth. I sputtered, kicked, grabbed-whatever I could do in order to get myself above water. The current knocked me against the wall of the mote and my arms and legs flailed around even more. My numb fingers finally grasped dry dirt and I thanked the goddesses as I pulled myself weakly to the mound. I coughed up water and rested my head against the mound, trying to must up my strength. While I rested, I figured that someone had heard me. Oddly enough, no one even yelled to see if someone was here.

After I regained some of my energy, I cautiously stood atop of the mound of dirt and looked around. I saw the guard that had made me fall into the mote standing at the castle's gate entrance and saw that the drawbridge was up. At my other side, I saw a door and a square hold in the castle wall where water was pouring from and into the mote. I needed to get into the castle, and those two entrances were my only choices. No fully grown man or woman could fit through that small hole, so I had one choice-the door.

Since I lived in the castle, I knew that the door, although it was a slightly longer route, led to the courtyard where my past self would probably be, and there were no guards. Why there were no guards I had never figured out, but it would be the only way I could get through.

I opened the door cautiously, just in case. Like usual, not one person lingered in the hall. Still, I crept down the hall silently, looking for guards that I may have accidentally missed. Luckily, my trip through the hall resulted in me not meeting any more guards. The hall led to the courtyard which was filled with guards (mainly because my past self was spying on Ganondorf and my father.) Once again, getting past them wouldn't be hard. I needed to be careful though; I couldn't just take the guards for granted. I started out once more, jumping over bushes, walking on top of terraces and over guards heads. I snuck around and behind them, and hid behind statues until, voila, I made it.

My small child figure stood as still as a statue, looking through a window intently. I almost called out for her, but didn't for fear that she would be frightened by the sudden appearance of a strange man. There wasn't much I could do to get her attention. If she saw me she could yell for help-I guess it was a chance I had to take.

"Princess," I called out, quiet enough so that the guards didn't hear me.

Zelda turned to face me. A look of surprise and fear was on her pale face. "Who are you!' she asked, her voice steady although fear glistened in her eyes.

"My name is Sheik. I'm here to help prevent a certain even in your future," I said, walking towards my younger self.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Zelda asked, stepping away from me slowly.

I grinned before replying, "Would you trust me if I told you I'm your future self?"

The young girl stared into my scarlet red eyes and I stared back into her cerulean blue ones. An unbelieving smile began to form on her lips as if she found it amusing that I would even say something of the sort. "You're a man!" she exclaimed, "If you're going to lie to me at least make it believable."

I gave an exhausted sigh. Why did I have to be such an inquisitive child? No matter, I would still have to prove to her that I was her. I crossed my arms; one horizontal, the other one vertically behind it. The triforce symbol on my hand began to glow brightly and I heard Zelda gasp. My body pushed and pulled on itself, forming into my real appearance. I wore my usual Hyrulean dress that had the crest of the royal family sewn into the front. The tiara on my head was that which had been passed down by my mother before her death.

When I looked to the princess after I had finished my transformation, her eyes were staring at me in complete shock. "What kind of sorcery is this?' she asked, taking another step back from me.

"Soon it will all make sense,' I replied, 'the dreams you've been having, the ominous premonitions-me appearing here today. But you must trust me-at least on one thing."

Zelda looked slightly taken aback by my words. The fact that I knew about her dreams and premonitions seemed to be slightly mind-boggling for her. She glanced uneasily at me and began to play with the folds of her dress nervously. "What is it that you have to say?"

I smiled in triumph. "Soon you will meet a young Kokiri boy. He has the destiny to save Hyrule," I began. "Although you probably won't believe it, you will end up falling in love with him. I want to change his future and ours so that none of us have to go through this pain."

My triumphant grin faded quickly from my face as memories of Link filled my mind. This was my chance. If I told my past self not to let Link know about Ganondorf and her premonitions, then that would mean…wait, if I stopped Link now, Ganondorf would take over Hyrule to turn it into an abyss of darkness, and that wasn't what I wanted to happen. I needed a plan, but what could I do? I was helpless to the power of fate.

"So what do you want me to do?" Zelda asked me. She spoke in the voice I knew very well. It was confident. It showed that she would do what ever she could to help. It was too bad that my stupidity took me on a wild cucco chase.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "just forget I said anything. It was a foolish thought."

My past self looked up to me with question in her eyes, but she nodded anyway. It felt as though she knew what I was thinking; that she knew how I was feeling. Even as a young girl I hadn't been belligerent to the facts around me. I was glad that my young self asked me no questions.

"Be nice to the Kokiri," I whispered, winking to Zelda. I began to turn around until I heard another voice from behind me.

"Who are you?" Impa's voice asked. I almost jumped for joy when I heard her. All I wanted to do was ask for her help. Then I realized that I wasn't in my time. Impa didn't know me, and she probably was wondering why I was here.

Before Impa saw my face, I transformed back into Sheik. She would possibly be more willing to accept a fellow Sheikah warrior. I turned to Impa after completing my transformation and held my hand out towards her. "I'm Sheik," I said, looking straight into Impa's mysterious eyes. Her eyes glistened in the sunlight warily as if she didn't really want me there.

"Impa, I would appreciate it if you would lead Sheik out of the castle," Zelda piped in from behind us. "He has informed me about a boy I will be meeting soon…I think he's the one from my dreams." When Zelda finished speaking, I looked back to her. Her eyes gleamed happily at her words. It was almost like she was already in love with Link.

My thoughts were broken as Impa chuckled from beside me. "Okay, Princess, I'll be back soon, and if I see this boy of yours I'll make sure he gets here." Impa had never believed me as a child. I was a tomboy slightly and enjoyed pretending to be in danger so that I could fight off "bad guys" and such. Still, I had dreams…prophecies. Couldn't she at least try to believe that?

I glanced up at Impa. Her face was stern as she led me though the guards. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the very edge of a piece of emerald green cloth and something that looked very similar to Navi's translucent wings. When I looked up to see if Impa had seen Link she had a small smile on her face. She rolled her eyes before laughing out loud.

"Another one has snuck in the castle I see," Impa replied casually. "That's the third person today. I'll get you out of here first. Maybe the child will keep Zelda busy for a few moments."

For some reason Impa's words caused a chain reaction of thoughts to go through my mind. Link had just snuck into the castle, but if I hadn't snuck in before him…Impa would have been with Zelda and would have caught Link as soon as he got there. So if I hadn't been here first, I never would have met Link. Which didn't make any sense at all. If, as a child, I had met myself, wouldn't I have remembered it? In order for Link to have met me, I would have had to meet myself which I…couldn't…remember?

I gasped loudly at my thoughts, causing Impa to look at my in question. "Are you alright?" she asked, resting her hands on my shoulder. We still continued to walk although Impa had slowed down slightly. I could see the doors that led out of the castle a few yards away.

"I'm fine," I mumbled in reply to Impa. There was something bothering me though; the fact that I just remembered meeting myself. My memories had changed completely in just a second. As I had been remembering the day I met Link, my memory also showed that I had met myself the same day. Before today though, I could only remember meeting just Link. Then-then that meant that I had really changed the future by changing the past?

My heart began to race in my chest as the while situation dawned on me. Just that little conversation had changed a lot. Did talking to the innkeeper and his daughter change something? Did just walking across Hyrule Market change something in the future? I began to think about every single thing I had done while I was in the future. Not only my life and Link's life could be affected; anyone's life could be.

"Don't get in too much trouble," Impa warned, breaking my train of thought. "You do have your Sheikah pride to keep."

I nodded to Impa before she pushed me lightly forward. I noted that I stood outside of the entrance gate to the castle. Impa was already walking back up to the castle and had left me alone with the guard who was sleeping against the gate.

Still, there was only one thought in my mind. I had prayed that something would change when I had talked to the innkeeper's daughter, but to what degree had I changed the future? Until my own memories had been changed by my actions, the degree of how much could be changed had never hit me.

My conscience turned on me. Wasn't that what I wanted? Didn't I want the future to be changed drastically? Part of my heart was telling me to go back to Link, but the other half told me that if I did that, I would be opening a terrible path for Link to get stuck in. I couldn't let Link love me.

I brought out my lyre and held it up to the sun. It's blue stone sparkled in the sun's rays. For some reason the deep sapphire color reminded me of Link's eyes and I knew what I needed to do. Although I would probably regret it, it was the only thing I could do. Really, what I was about to do, I wasn't even sure if it would work. I tried to push my worried thought away. Before I changed my mind I began to play Time's Melody forward. Once again, the teleportation began to take place. My sight turned white and my body went cold, and I was removed from the present time.

**A/N: And there ya have it, chapter 3. Well, what did you think? Anyone have a guess at what's happening next? Muwahaha, I have evilness in store…So, you'll have to wait until chapter 4 comes out to find out what happens!**

**The next chapter will be Chapter 4: Another Love.**

**See you then!**

**SMP**


	4. Another Love

**A/N: This is a slightly short chapter or I'm just used to writing more than this. Well, I hope you enjoy it. :D Oh, sorry for all the POV swapping XD.**

**Chapter 4: Another Love  
****Link's POV**

It had been about three weeks since Zelda had left my side. I didn't know where she was; who she was with, or what she was doing…all I knew was that I had missed her like crazy. When I thought about her I no longer tried to fight back tears, I just cried. There was no more fight left in me. Never before in my whole life had I cried this much. Everyone took me as some brave and tough macho man, but when it came down to love I was nothing more than a mouse. Sure, I sounded like a sissy boy, but heart break is indescribable. It was beyond comprehension.

I was still hated by the king, although he had told me to stay in the castle until Zelda returned. No one actually knew if that would even happen. Nothing unusual had happened to prove that Zelda was actually messing with the past. The only thing close to past changing was when Impa said she remembered something she had forgotten from when we first met. I, on the other hand, remembered no forgotten memories. In fact, most of the time I spent awake the world just kind of went by as a blur. I was stuck in a castle where the girl that lived there, who I loved, wasn't there. That was no fun at all.

Since I was still stuck in the castle, Riana made sure to spend as much time as possible with me. I didn't really like Riana, but it was nice to have someone here for me when no one else was. She always talked to me during her breaks. Actually, she had been assigned as my helper while I finished recovering. That led to us spending even more time together and she continued to tell me that she loved me. I had denied her so many times in the beginning, but after a week her kind nature got to me. I just smiled half-heartedly and nodded whenever she told me her feelings for me. I could tell by looking at her that she knew I still couldn't stop thinking about Zelda.

It wasn't long before I really began to wonder about Zelda. Could she possibly be trying to change the past because she loved someone else? Maybe she hadn't wanted us to meet so that I wouldn't have to deal with a break up. Because of that thought I began to trust Riana. I slowly allowed myself to get closer to her with the thought that Zelda could still possibly love me.

At first, I felt horrible for what I was doing. I felt like I was just using Riana, she was always there for me. She kept my mind off of Zelda and when I was already thinking about Zelda, Riana helped by soothing my heartache slowly. Riana was every bit of kind, caring, forgiving, and patient. Even when I talked to her about Zelda and what I thought or how much I loved her, she didn't get mad; all of my thoughts didn't have to centered on her. She was very understanding, and I liked that about her, especially since I was still getting over Zelda.

I spent more and more time with Riana, occasionally taking short walks with her when I was finally able to walk. By the end of the second week my thoughts of Zelda slowly began to fade and I thought more about Riana. Riana became my best friend; my girlfriend. I allowed myself to kiss her and afterward I hadn't regretted it.

And that was pretty much how we got to where we are today.

It was lunch time and I ate out on the balcony from my room as usual. Since Riana was my assistant she was able to eat lunch with me while supposedly "watching over me." We sat in a comfortable silence as I watched Riana nibble on the sandwich in her hands. I lowered my head for a second to pick up the cookie on my plate. For some reason Riana exploded into a fit of giggles. I looked up curiously, scanning over the balcony and the castle grounds for what had caused the sudden happy spirit.

"You remind me of when you were just a child!" Riana exclaimed, her hazel eyes shimmering in the light of the sun. Her wavy brown locks of hair fell around her face from where it had been tucked behind her ears. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Still, though she was beautiful, I had no clue how she had known me as a child. "What are you talking about?" I asked her, laughing at my own confusion.

Riana looked up to me with a playful anger in her eyes. "You used to tease me as a kid for running around with my favorite cucco! Don't you remember?"

As Riana had bee talking, I had moved myself behind the small wooden chair she was sitting in. "Really?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Riana's waist. I cringed as my ribs throbbed painfully from leaning down to hold her, but I stayed in spite of the pain and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you sure you haven't gone loony?" I smiled as Riana huffed at me. She was adorable when she was aggravated.

"You teased me at least twice. We met one day and that was about it," she retorted.

"Only once?" I asked, "How do you know it was me you met?"

"Well besides your peculiar attire," Riana replied, turning towards me and placing her hands on my arms, "I just remembered the other day that this strange man stayed at my father's inn. He had told me about you and said you had a special destiny. He had described you and from then on I just couldn't get you off of my mind…. It's strange; the man had talked with such a sweet and soft voice when he spoke about you. It was almost like he loved you!"

I began to laugh, but then stopped when Riana began to pout. Her small hands had made their way around my neck and our faces were close as we talked. Before doing anything else, I pressed my lips against Riana's. She had pulled me close to her so that our chests were pressed against each other. The back of the chair prevented us from getting any closer.

"So it was a man?" I asked suddenly, breaking our kiss. "What type of perverted man?"

My sudden curiosity caused Riana to laugh. "Father said he was a Sheikah since he had the all-seeing eye sewn onto his attire."

"Oh, I softly replied. The only Sheikah who knew me was Sheik—or rather Zelda. There was no way Sheik existed back then, so it had to be Zelda changing the future. She had gone to the past and really changed the future. At least it had been a good change, and with that thought I smiled at Riana.

"What's the mischievous smile about?" Riana whispered, at the same time bringing my head down towards hers so that she could lay a soft kiss on my lips.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her from her chair and into my room from the balcony. I wrapped my arms around Riana's back and brought her close to me. Her slender arms wrapped around my neck and I looked down into her beautiful eyes.

"You know, I think the goddesses planned for you to meet that man. We were destined to be together like this," I whispered to Riana, kissing a trail form the corner of her eye to her smooth lips. Riana's hands went though my hair as I began to kiss down her jaw line and then her neck. It wasn't long before I found myself lying over top of Riana on my bed. Her hands had already removed my tunic and were pressed against my hard chest. My own hands were fumbling with the buttons on the front of her blouse.

"Link, I love you," Riana moan before my lips came crashing down to her own. Her tongue trailed over my lips.

I parted only for a moment to reply. "I love you more than anyone, Zelda," I breathed. After realizing what I had said we both stopped awkwardly. I moved myself from Riana and sat at the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. Riana began to button her blouse as she stood.

"Sorry," I whispered in shame, "I don't even know I had been thinking about her." My slightly sweat-moistened locks fell limply around my face as I looked up to my love. It was hard to make eye contact with her.

Riana smiled sincerely as she usually did when I brought up Zelda. "Link, you and Zelda were very close. You went through a terrible break up. It's only normal for her to be on your subconscious mind." That was Riana for you; overly patient, constantly smiling, and 100 understanding. She was too good for me.

"Actually Riana," I began, "it's not right for me to do this to you. I think that we should separate…at least until I have Zelda off my mind completely. That is—if you don't hate me still." When I looked into Riana's eyes I saw complete mortification.

"Oh," she croaked. I could see tears beginning to brim her eyelids. Not even calling her Zelda had hurt her this badly. "Bye then," she choked out before fleeing the room.

I watched as one more important person to me left. Riana was only one I had left, and I just pushed her away. For some reason I had remembered Zelda and I in a similar position before. Strangely enough, I just now remembered it. Wouldn't that be something I wouldn't forget? Zelda had to be changing the past, but why would she be making love to me? Had I really just forgotten? Maybe it was déjà vu from a dream I had once had (yes, I've had my perverted dreams too.) Had I envisioned myself with Zelda because I loved her more than Riana? It was true that I wasn't completely over Zelda, but did I want to be in a sexual relationship like that? Hadn't I once said Zelda would be my only love?

The possibilities for why I had said Zelda's name were endless. All I knew was that I wanted it all to make sense. And nothing did make sense. When would it end?

**A/N: How was it? I guess you might have an idea of what's happening next. Maybe that won't happen though. I have a pretty dramatic ending…Heh, not really, but it's not gonna be some little Zelda came back and lived happily ever after with Link. Muwahahahaha. You must read to find out what evil I have in store.  
****See ya in the next chapter,**

**Serene-Moon-Princess**


	5. I Can't Do This Anymore

**A/N: Well, I'd just like to say that this is definitely an LxZ fiction. I know it sounds very strange when Link's all over Riana and vice versa , but you'll see in the future what happens, even if things don't seem to go well at first. And that's all I can tell you. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 5: I Can't Do This Anymore**

**Zelda's POV**

I had searched for Link for three long painstaking weeks. Most of the three weeks were filled with trial and error as I searched from the highest peaks of Death Mountain, to the lowest canyons in Gerudo Valley. Each step I took only seemed to discourage me more. I missed Link like mad, but continued to tell myself that I would only see him once more and then I would completely forget him. That thought actually scared me more than console me and I had to stomp down the urge to turn tail and run. I would go through this for Link's sake, although who really knew what he wanted.

Speaking of Link, (when hadn't I been?), I had found him in a rather peculiar place, for a trivial reason. I somehow hadn't thought of looking in the graveyard in Kakariko Village, but when I had walked though there with low hopes Link was there. He was just leaning against a cracked tombstone with the usual downpour falling on his muscular body. His golden hair was lying flat against his face and water ran down the strands. He was gorgeous.

I tried to be quiet as I walked up to him, but his head turned and saw me immediately. I hunkered back into my navy blue cloak before he saw my face. If I wanted my plot to work I couldn't let him see my face just yet. He couldn't know I was Zelda.

"Who are you?" Link asked, taking a step towards me. His hand reached for my hood, but I took a step away from him.

"L‒l…" I tried to say his name, but found that the word would not come out. Actually, no words would come out. For some reason I froze up. I couldn't get myself to say anything.

"Are you okay?" Link asked walking up to me and grabbing one of my arms. His blue eyes looked straight into mine and I found that my eyes couldn't stop staring back into his. "Do you need help?"

Once again I was reminded of how sincere Link was; how he made my knees melt when he spoke to me. I began to question what I was about to do. I loved Link. If I never met Link, I wouldn't be happy. I would know deep in my heart that I had pushed myself away from my soul mate. Link was the only man I could ever love.

Suddenly I felt myself run into Link, wrapping my arms around his waist. My hood had fallen off, my limp hair escaping the confines of the blue cloth. If it wasn't for the fact that my face was buried in Link's soaked tunic, he would have seen me. I cried into his tunic because I could do nothing else. All that came from my mouth were my weary, broken sobs.

I felt Link's warm hands grasp my shoulders and he pushed me away form me lightly to see my face. "Zelda? When did you return? It's been seven years since I saw you and Impa escaping from Ganondorf." He brought me close to him in a hug.

"Oh goddesses I've missed you," I cried, finally giving up on my foolish plot. Although this wasn't the Link in my time, he was the same. The only difference was his age. And by Nayru it felt good to be in his arms. I didn't want to have to explain that I was from the future. Darn my stupidity. If I wouldn't have gone on this adventure to change the future I could be in my Link's arms right now.

"Zelda," Link whispered softly, interrupting my thoughts. "I've wanted to tell you that—well—I love you." He brought my head up with his thumb and forefinger. His lips came down over my own. I hungrily grasped at the front of his tunic. Link's hands caressed my cheeks as he moved my own wet hair from my face. It felt good to be in his embrace again; to feel his caresses. My hands had opened the front of Link's tunic and my fingers began to crawl down his toned chest and abs, feeling his wonderfully smooth skin.

If it hadn't been for my conscience I would have kept myself in Link's arms, but I stopped in spite of myself. Link looked down at me and combed his fingers through my hair. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Oh, Link, I'm not your Zelda," I wept quietly. I took a step away from him. The rain was still pelting down as it usually did in Kakariko Village's graveyard. I could no longer tell the difference between my tears and the rain that rolled down my face.

Link looked as bewildered as a keese when you shine light on it. "What are you talking about?" he asked as if I was speaking nonsense. His hand moved to cup the side of my face.

"I'm from the future. I know it sounds crazy, but that's all I can tell you right now," I whispered. "I, Zelda, do love you. I promise you that, and no matter what your Zelda does in the future, please try to remember that it's for your sake—even if it's something that seems completely stupid." I hung my head and looked at my feet.

"Listen, Zel," Link began, even using my nickname, "Link will always love you. I, in fact, definitely know that. If anything ever happened to my Zelda, I'd be a basket case. Kind of like now. Not knowing where she is now is driving me crazy."

I smiled half-heartedly up at Link. He could be right. He was my Link's younger self. If I went back now I could apologize to Link and things would get better…right? Well, maybe things in a fairy tale would go that smoothly. It wouldn't hurt to try though. What was the worst that could happen; Link wouldn't forgive me for awhile? That still really wasn't comforting to me. I wanted to know for sure that I wouldn't be hated by Link for the rest of my life. I absolutely wouldn't be able to live.

Apparently Link could tell I was debating what I should do because he brought me close to him and kissed me softly. "Go to him. I'm sure he's waiting for your return," he whispered.

I nodded my head in reply. Link, no matter what time he was in, was so easy to trust. As I brought out my lyre I was careful to keep it form Link's view; I didn't want to give away Sheik's identity. With my midnight blue lyre hidden from Link's sight, I began to play Time's Melody. Link smiled at me from beside me and I smiled in return.

Just as I went to pluck the last note on my lyre, Link suddenly yelled out, "Where's Zelda now?" I could see a slight pink blush on Link's cheeks and he smiled sheepishly. I figured that he knew I couldn't answer his question.

"You'll find her soon," I replied grinning. "Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel about her." With the end of my sentence I plucked the last note to Time's Melody. The strange feelings of time swapping and my loss of sight began as the warp began. I went by quickly and I almost immediately found myself back in Hyrule Castle. I was back in my room, where I had been when I had first left.

My room was just as it had been before I left, but slightly cleaner than it had been. My cloak and all my clothing under it were soaked, but I didn't want to change because I wanted to get to Link quickly. I started for the door to the hallway, my heart already beginning to race. When I opened the door, a soft mew came from behind me. I turned around to see Serenity trotting proudly towards me. Her fluffy white tail made waves in the air and she meowed once more to make sure she had been noticed. I grabbed her up in my arms and started once more for Link's room.

The halls were empty. I hadn't seen one person; which was a good thing. If I was stopped now I'd have to wait even longer to get to Link. That would be terrible. I wanted to see Link so badly. I wanted to be assured that he still loved me. For some reason I had a strange feeling in my heart. Fear kept surging through my emotions. I couldn't figure out why, but I had that gut feeling that things weren't going to turn out well.

When I made it to Link's room his door was cracked open slightly. Light from inside his room spilled out into the hallway in a golden wedge shape. I could hear Link and another person, a woman's voice, talking. It was hard not to be nosey. A woman was in Link's room. I was, well kind of, Link's girlfriend. Wasn't it only natural for me to want to know who he was with?

I slowly moved so that I could see through the crack. Serenity was squirming in my arms so I began to pet her head and she calmed slightly. In Link's room I could see Link sitting on his bed and a young girl with wavy dark brown hair. The girl was a nurse; I had seen her in the infirmary. It made me feel better knowing that she might just be there to check up on Link, but as I began to listen to their conversation, I felt my heart drop.

"Link, please," the nurse begged, "Zelda's not going to come back. I need you! I miss you!" The poor girl had tears falling down her face. She sat down beside Link and put her hands on top of one of his large ones.

By looking at Link I could tell he was unsure of what to say, or perhaps he was hesitant. When Link spoke I actually heard shame in his voice, like he didn't want to say what he was saying.

"Riana, I can't. It's not fair to you right now," he whispered so that I could barely hear. He moved his hand away from the nurse's.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Riana cried out, grabbing the front of Link's tunic.

Then I almost fainted as I heard Link reply, "Yes, I do. I love you, Riana, but‒" His sentence was cut off as Riana's lips crashed into his.

My whole boy was in shock. I couldn't even stop Serenity as she jumped from my arms and pushed Link's door open. Both Link and Riana gasped when they saw me standing in the doorway with my mouth wide open. Link stood up and took a step towards me.

I choked back a sob before yelling, "I hate you, Link!" I turned on my heel and ran for my room, the only place I could hide. Link yelled my name, beginning to chase after me, but I only ran harder. His footsteps began to fade. I pushed Impa aside when I met up with her in the hall. She yelled for me, but I couldn't stop. I needed to get away from everyone.

**A/N: Yeppers that was that chapter. Looks grim for Link and Zelda, huh? Well, this isn't the end. I still have a plan. :) And now I must go to work on the fanfiction for my C2…I've only written four paragraphs, so I should get on that.**

**See ya next chapter,**

**Serene-Moon-Princess**


	6. Surrendering You

**A/N: Heh, sorry this took so long. I always end up saying this don't I? Well, things are starting to unfold with Zelda, Link, and Riana, though I don't know yet if Riana will make much of an appearance in any future chapters if any at all. (She's caused some problems…Sorry 'bout that readers!) So, see what unfolds here. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6: Surrendering You**

As soon as I reached my room I threw myself onto my bed. My torn sobs were slightly muffled by the pillow that I had smothered my face in. It was hard to breath in the damp warmth of the tears in my cloth pillow; it felt almost as if I were suffocating. I wanted to die, I knew that much. If only my pillow wasn't just a mere pillow, but a sea of crashing waves. This was a reality I did not want to live. I didn't want to live alone. Being without Link was the same as being alone and I couldn't stand it. In order to be happy; in order to be complete; I needed Link at my side. I needed Link's warm heart and smiling face. He wasn't here though, and I felt completely empty inside. It was a strange feeling. When I was in the past I hadn't felt this way. Maybe then, since I had the choice to go back to Link, I hadn't thought about being lonely because I knew I could return to him at any time. Now Link was the one leaving me, and I was alone and afraid.

From my place on my bed I heard a knock on my door and that's when I remembered that I hadn't locked my door. I heard the familiar creak of my door and someone's footsteps walking across my wooden floor. Through my sobs I mumbled a rude command for the person to get out of my room, but they sat down beside me. I feared that it was Link by my side, and if it was I was going to be sure to tell him what was on my mind. Although that was my plan, I couldn't get the energy to push myself up to look at the person. When I felt the warmth of someone's hand on my shoulder I couldn't help but flinch and force myself up onto my elbows. I turned my head slowly to see who was with me and I saw not Link, but Impa by my side. She looked down to me sympathetically and opened her arms to invite me to a hug. I eagerly accepted and lunged for her waist. My body rested in her lap and I cried into her abdomen.

"You're soaked," Impa whispered, brushing her fingers though my wet, golden locks. Her other hand rubbed my back gently in an attempt to soothe me. "Let's get you changed." She spoke as if she was going to get my clothing, but she didn't move. At this moment I was more grateful to have Impa with me than ever before. She was practically my mother. If I didn't have her I would only have my dense father who was completely ignorant to my feelings. Impa leaned over and kissed my temple before helping me to my feet. When I made it to a standing position, Impa helped me get to the seat that was in front of my vanity. As Impa went to my closet, I looked into the vanity's mirror. My worn, puffy-eyed face stared back at me. My wet hair clung to my face uncomfortably, but I hadn't noticed it until Impa had brought it up. I began to shiver as I thought about it more.

Impa returned from my closet with a silk, pink night gown. She handed it to me along with undergarments. I stood up by myself and with weak and shaky legs I walked behind the folding screen and dressed. The design on the screen was of rain drops. It reminded me of tears and I began thinking of Link once more. I took two steps away from the folding screen before collapsing like a small child throwing a tantrum. My face lay against the cold wooden floor and my fingers grasped numbly at nothing. It was only seconds before Impa's hand pulled me up by my shoulders. She lifted my head up by my chin and made me make eye contact with her. Her stare was sympathetic, but at the same time, strict.

"Zelda, you have to get yourself together!" Impa urged me. She brought me close to her and wrapped me up in a hug. My own arms hung limply at my sides and I continued to cry. It was actually hard to cry now and I wanted to stop because my sides and abdomen were aching, but my mind wouldn't let me stop. The more Impa tried to help me, the more I cried. It seemed that everything reminded me of Link.

"I can't, Impa! He loves someone else!" I sobbed loudly. My words were pointless; I already knew that. Impa had, somehow, already figured out what I was crying about. She moved me so that she could look me in the eyes once more.

"I know," Impa whispered. "I know you well, and when I saw you rushing down the hall I knew you had found out about Link. I had wanted to tell you first if you came back, but you found Link before I found you."

My heart throbbed painfully at Impa's words. She had tried to keep me from falling into the situation I was in now. "Why didn't he wait for me?" I heaved, finding it hard to keep any eye contact with Impa any longer. When I was able to look at her, she looked almost as if she was in pain.

After a few minutes of just the sound of my sniggles and sobs, Impa finally gave a reply to my question. "No one knew when you'd be coming back, or if our present would be changed. Link didn't think you'd be coming back or it he'd even know you after this. You can't blame him for not waiting for you. Although he loved you dearly, he had to move on."

Impa was right. If I had been in Link's position, I probably would have moved on too. What I had done was foolish, and now I had to pay the consequences. Link was no longer my love. As I realized this I fell silent and tried to stifle my sobs. My tears seemed useless. I just felt numb all over. What use was there to cry? If Link had moved on, then I needed to also. It wasn't fair for me to stop a relationship that Link had formed just because I had come back. Maybe now I could make my father happy by following his wishes for a suitor. Instead of turning away every single even slightly handsome suitor, I could at least see if I liked them. Being single could have its positives, but even though I tried to tell myself all this, it was hard to imagine being with someone else.

"You know, after you left, your father found out about Link. I know this may be a bad time, but your father wants to give you a choice," Impa began. "If you want Link to be your 'suitor' then he wants you to tell him by tomorrow morning. He'll stop accepting suitors if so. Otherwise he'll put Link out of the castle."

I smiled warily, but my face felt like it weighed tons. It was so hard to turn the corners of my mouth upwards. "Then I've already made my decision." My voice was shaky as I spoke and at the same time I could feel tears burning my eyes. "I'll tell Father myself tomorrow." Impa knew what choice I had made; I could tell just by the downcast look in her eyes. "I'm going to be strong." Once again I was lying to myself…or partly anyway. I would _try_ to be strong, but that was pretty much impossible. In the end I would fall apart. I've never been very strong; In fact, this whole mess began because I wasn't strong. Link was injured and I was afraid of loosing him, so instead of trying to face my life, I ran away. Apparently it was destined for Link and I not to be together.

With a heavy sigh, but all the while still smiling, I told Impa that she was free to leave. Impa left, leaving me to the emptiness of my room and I instantly began to weep softly. I looked around my room, soaking in self-pity, and found that it was actually full of things that Link had given me. I began to mope around my room and pick up the things Link had given me. If I was going to move on, then I had to return his gifts. I didn't want to be reminded of him. After gathering up the gifts I had received from Link I realized that I didn't really have that much from him. He had given me two stuffed animals, a bracelet, a pair of earrings, one of his tunics, and Serenity, who I wasn't sure I would return. (Actually, I didn't even know where she was at the moment.) I took the now meaningless things and held them in my arms. Even though I had convinced myself to get rid of these things, the possessions were actually very dear to me, so before I left my room I kissed each animal on the nose and brought Link's emerald green tunic up to my face. I took in Link's scent from the tunic for the last time and then tucked it up under my arm and began to walk to Link's room.

The trip down the long empty corridors of Hyrule Castle seemed to take ages and with every step I took I felt my heart crush in my chest, little by little. I really made it to Link's room in only a minute, but it had seemed like time had almost stopped. I stood before the mahogany wood door of Link's room like a beggar. My hand rose shakily to knock upon the wood, but I stopped myself. Besides being extremely nervous, I was afraid of what I might find behind the door. If Link and his new girlfriend were together in there, I'd end up falling apart, thus continuing to lie to myself. I had almost convinced myself to turn away and go back to my room when the door flew open. I let out a startled yelp and looked to see that Link had opened the door so suddenly. He had the same look of shock on his face that I had to have had. After that I found that Link only had a pair of loose-fitting pants on. His chest was bare and I felt my mouth go dry.

"Why are you here?" Link asked rather dryly. I tried not to give a hurt expression, but apparently I did because he quickly frowned. "Sorry, I'm not really in a good mood."

I swallowed hard and forced myself to smile. "I'm…well sorry if…eh…something, uh, happened between you and…uh your girl, a-and well, I, eh…wanted to return your s-stuff. S-sorry if I c-caused any problems. I don't really h-hate you, you know." I mentally slapped myself in the face. I had sounded like a complete idiot! No one could have possibly mumbled, sputtered, or stuttered more than I just had. It wouldn't surprise me if Link busted out in a fit of laughter. He didn't though, so I pushed his things towards him.

Link looked at the things in my arms and pushed them back towards me. "I don't want them, Zel…da. They were gifts." I noticed that Link had been avoiding eye contact with me until now, and that's when I finally saw that his eyes were just as red and puffy as mine. "I'm glad to hear that you don't hate me."

A painful sob escaped my lips, but I tried to disguise it as a chuckle. "Can't you see, Link? I want to move on also! I can't have your things lying around to remind me of past times."

"Apparently we need to talk," Link sighed, pulling me into his room. I let out a cry and dropped the things I had been carrying. One stuffed animal shaped like a bear rolled out into the hall just before Link closed the door. He had been able to drag me into his room despite my efforts to stop him. Right now I really didn't want to talk.

**A/N: So, I think that I may only have one more chapter or two, but as with my other story, ****She Played a Broken Lyre,**** that could change. It was only supposed to be around 14 chapters and ended up being 18. o.O; Yeah. So anyway, I hope to see you all in my next chapter. Please review. I love to hear what you have to say…good or bad :P**

**Serene-Moon-Princess**


	7. Please, Just Go Away

**A/N: So, this is going to be the final chapter. Ha, you'll all probably hate me for it, but oh well. :P I hope that you enjoy it anyway.**

**Chapter 7: Please, Just Go Away.**

My eyes burned with tears of hurt and anger as Link sat me down on his bed. He didn't sit down, but stood before me as if to torture me with the sight of his body. His room smelled like him and all I wanted was for things to return to normal, but I knew that couldn't happen. As I sat on Link's bed I began to wonder what was going on. Why had Link sat me down in his room? Did he want to make sure I knew we were only friends now? My heart was pounding like crazy in my chest and when Link looked me in the eye I felt it skip a beat. What happened next I hadn't been expecting. He pushed me down by my shoulders onto his bed. He leaned over me, continuing to look me straight in the eye, and he combed his fingers through my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears that were still threatening to fall. It was hard to be in such a intimate position with Link when all I wanted to do was get away from him. I struggled to move out from under Link, but his hands held my arms against the bed. His grip was tight and he had one knee anchored between my legs.

"Zelda, I wanted to explain everything! You've got to understand." Link's head dipped down towards mine until his nose was almost touching mine. "I— "

"They're all lies!" I screamed, causing Link to jump off of me. I stood from the bed and walked hurriedly from his room and into the hall where Link caught up with me. He pressed me against the wall with his body and placed one of his hands on my shoulder. My heart felt like it was pounding a thousand beats a second and my breaths were extremely uneven. I flinched when Link's hand touched my face.

"What have I done? Why are you being so dense?" Link whispered. I looked down both sides of the hall and found that it was empty; there was no one here to save me.

I gulped before replying, "Can't you see you hurt me?!" I pushed Link off of me and headed for my room. Behind me I could hear Link's footsteps walking just as quickly as mine.

"I didn't start this, Zelda! I didn't ask for it. You're the one who got this stupid idea. You just left me. Zelda, what would you have done?" Link's voice was gruff; I could tell that he was angry. Just the way he said my name made me want to cry. This was the first real fight we'd ever been in, and frankly, it was horrid. Actually, it wasn't actually fair for me to be acting this way. What Link had just asked, Impa had asked as well. We all knew what my answer would have been, so I was just as guilty as Link. Really, I don't know what I expected my pouting to do for me. All it was doing was making Link angry.

When I finally reached my room Link was still behind me. I sighed heavily and turned to face Link. He was standing so closely to me that I could feel his muscular body against my own. Before speaking to Link I swallowed hard; my body was having different reactions to this closeness than I wanted. "Okay, Link, this is all my fault, and I'm sorry. It wasn't right of me to act the way I did." I paused a moment to debate the words I was about to say. "Now, will you please go away?" After I spoke the words that were painful to even my ears, I turned back towards my room and entered inside. Link stopped me from closing the door and held it open until I gave up on trying to push him out. I ended up moving to my vanity where I sat down, picked up an ivory brush, and began to comb my long, golden hair. When I looked back into my mirror, I was surprised by Link's reflection that stood behind my own. His face was full of hurt.

"Do you really dislike me so much?" Link's voice sounded as innocent as a child's. My heart melted to the floor and I sat the brush down slowly.

"Link, I'm going to tell Father that we no longer have feelings for each other," I announced, trying to avoid his previous question. What I really wanted to tell him, I couldn't tell him. For some reason I was afraid to say what I wanted. It wasn't like I hadn't said them to Link before, but I think I was afraid of going through more heartache. Instead of saying anything else I just sat numbly, waiting for a reply from Link. When I glanced up to Link he looked as numb as I felt. My eyes dropped to my hands which laid completely still in my lap. I could no longer look at Link.

"You avoided my question," Link whispered. "What is it that you're hiding from me?"

My mouth opened and spoke words that I didn't want it to say. "I never loved you. I hated a lot of things about you. Really, I think I only kept you with me because you kept me from being alone." The lies I had spoke made my eyes blur with tears. It wasn't long before one salty droplet fell onto the backside of my hand. There was silence from Link; I couldn't even hear him breath.

Then, I suddenly felt Link's fingers push my chin upwards and I found myself staring straight into his eyes. He chuckled softly although I only saw pain in his eyes. "Zelda, if that is how you've always felt, then I was caught in your trap since the beginning. I love you though, and I think you loved me at one time, if not still. Right now, I think you're lying to yourself, but if this is how you want it, then I'll leave." My head dropped when Link's hands moved out from under my chin, but I watched him with my eyes as he turned away from me and began to walk towards the door. I had accomplished pushing Link completely away from me. I wasn't happy about it in the least bit. Actually, I felt empty.

When I saw Link's hand wrap around the doorknob I stood up quickly, causing myself to stumble slightly from dizziness. "Link, I'm sorry! Don't leave me!" I cried, trying to balance myself. Out of my dazed and spinning vision I saw Link look at me. "You know I've always loved you. I still do, Link. I love you! I love you! I love you!" Tears spilled out onto my cheeks and I attempted to wipe them away with my palms. Suddenly I felt Link's hands wrap around my arms near my elbows and he kissed my cheek softly. His arms moved to wrap around my waist as he brought me close to him. My head rested in his warm, firm chest and my hands moved to touch the smooth skin on his back.

"You know that I never stopped thinking about you? It had actually been hard for me to be around Riana most of the time because I couldn't get you off my mind," Link stated softly. He looked down to me and smiled a little bit. I smiled back and stood up on my tip-toes to kiss him.

It's amazing what a kiss can do, because that one single kiss triggered a whole chain reaction of events. Link's hands snuck to the buttons on the back of my dress where each button slowly came undone. I was lead to the bed where both of us had the remains of out clothing removed and things just kept going from there. I hadn't even though of the consequences of being caught; just the thought of being caught excited me. Really, I hadn't been thinking about anything much except for what was going on around me. Then afterwards I was too exhausted to stay awake to thin about anything else so I ended up falling asleep.

**_--0oO.Oo0--_**

The next morning I woke up with the feeling that someone was staring holes into the back of my head. I squinted as my eyes opened to the light from the window My chest was pressed against Link's chest and his arms were wrapped around me. His eyes were shut and I smiled at him. He was adorable when he was sleeping. I sat up and Link's arms moved so that they were above his head. His head fell to the other side and I leaned over to kiss his cheek softly.

Just then, I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I tore myself away from Link and turned towards where the sound had came from. And there in a chair beside my bed sat Impa. I had to of blush at least ten shades of red. When Impa cleared her throat again, she nodded her head towards my chest. I looked down and saw that my sheets had fallen down around my waist. Once again I could feel my cheeks burning and I hurried to get the sheets up around my shoulders.

"Morning, Zelda," Impa said casually, "I thought you were moving on?" On Impa's face there was an all-knowing smile. I was practically too flabbergasted to speak, so I sat there like an idiot with my mouth wide open.

"Oh, I know what happened," Impa said with a hind of laughter in her voice. "You and Link were so tired after talking last night that you ended up falling asleep in your bed—somehow nude."

"What are you doing here?" I finally managed to squeak out, my voice cracking.

Impa smiled again, "I came to make sure you were up. You know, like I do every morning." She stood up and walked to my closet in order to pick out my clothing for the day. As she held out two dresses to examine, she quietly commented, "You two sure have grown up over the years. I remember when you first began the crazy ordeal with Ganondorf; you were both so young and innocent."

While Impa continued to reminisce, I let out an aggravated sigh. "I can dress myself, you know. Will you please leave me before Link wakes up?" I hisses sourly. Impa only smiled in return and held up a dress for my approval.

Suddenly Link's arm wrapped around my waist from under the sheets and his other hand began to crawl across my thigh. "I'm awake," Link murmured playfully although his eyes were still shut and he was still laying down. Before anything happened that I didn't want Impa to see I silently began to plead to Impa with my eyes in hopes that she would leave. Impa was already half way to the door with her hands before her face in surrender. She shook her head and silently laughed as she exited my room.

"When did you wake up?" I asked Link softly, brushing my fingers across his cheek. His brilliant blue eyes opened at my touch and he smiled as he pulled me down towards him. My hair cascaded down over his face and he laughed before kissing me.

"I woke up when I heard a goddess say my name," Link whispered.

I rested my head on Link's chest and began to trace the dips and curves of his toned abs with my fingers. "Hey, Link," I mumbled, watching my finger as it glided over Link's stomach.

"Yes?" he asked, grabbing a hold of my hand. He kissed my knuckles softly as he listened.

"I'm glad we're together. I love you so much. I can't even imagine being with someone else.'

"So this means you're going to tell your father that you still love me to death, and that you want to marry me and bear my children?"

I propped myself onto my elbows and laughed at Link. "I'm sure Father will be happy to accept you with a simple, 'I love Link.'" With that Link leaned forward to give me a kiss.

This is how I wanted things to be all along. I had always wanted to be held I Link's strong arms. He completed me and I needed him to keep me smiling. It was always Link that filled the empty places in my heart; it was him who filled the space when my arms were open for an embrace. I could do anything with Link, and I was truly happy.

Through everything we'd been though in the last few weeks, I knew that we could make it through anything. As long as we were together, we had nothing to worry about.

**A/N: So, there it is. Ha, terrible ending? Yeah, well I like it where it ends. I don't think it needs any more than that. The goal was accomplished and Link and Zelda are together. So be happy for that fact. Now, I'll be off to work on some more stories, hopefully I'll see you all there.**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews. They are what keep me writing. Without you, my readers, I wouldn't have gotten past my first story.**

**With much thanks,**

_**Serene-Moon-Princess**_


End file.
